A collection of Pietro one shots
by The-dead-make-no-sound
Summary: A set of one shots in various Au's. Mostly PietroXreader. The third one shot is highly NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot 1 - initiation**

"Wanda, get back!" Pietro, code named Quicksilver, shouted at his sister, taking hold of her arm.

"It's okay, she isn't going to kill us. She doesn't want to..." Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, replied, breaking free from his grasp and stepping forward.

"What do you know, freak?" the last word was added reluctantly - she needed to sound tough - but the tremble of her voice alluded her.

The witch's eyes were hued with red, and Quicksilver's remained on the gun she held in her shaking hand.

"She's scared... Aren't you-" she paused, the glow of her eyes growing brighter for a moment, "(F/N)."

She questioned how the Witch knew her name, but remembering the information from the files, (F/N) came to the realisation. She had been sent to kill the Enhanced, and knew their powers.

"It's your initiation, isn't it?" Wanda asked, stepping closer, looking down the barrel of the girls gun, "first mission, right? And you're scared... Of us... Of pulling that trigger..."

(F/N)'s guard fell with her face. The Witch was right. As (F/N) hesitated, a blur raced past her and her gun vanished from her hand. She was caught in the arms of the speedster, unable to move.

"Hey! Get off me! Let me go!" She screamed, using every ounce of her strength in an attempt to break free.

Pietro chuckled. "So much fight for such a little thing," he said with amusement.

"Please, just... don't..." Allowing her shoulders to slump in defeat, (F/N) lowered her head in shame.

"You were never going to kill us, and in return, we won't kill you." Wanda looked further into the girls mind, stepping closer once sure her brother had her restrained.

"You didn't even want to be apart of their organisation..." She said with realisation. Scarlet Witch looked to her brother with concern, and in her eyes were all the words she was yet to say.

"No, I didn't... I'm not a killer like they want me to be..."

Pietro's arms suddenly didn't feel as tight - she was caught in his embrace. "Yes, Pietro," Wanda's voice came with a hint of laughter, "I'll tell her she can hide out here until we can be sure she's safe."

Scarlet Witch's hand fell softly on her shoulder. "You don't have to be a killer anymore, (F/N)."


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) this one shot could be read as a follow on from the first or as it's own. It is set in an au in which your soul mates last words that they will say to you are tattooed on your wrist from birth. Enjoy :)**

 **One shot 2 - last words**

The Maximoff twins had convinced you to take part in the experiments just three months ago. You remembered every detail of the meeting, and every words they said to you.

It was during a protest against Stark weapons - the very same that had killed your entries family, even the dog - and the two had admired your ferocity. The bond between you three was forged within seconds, and the Maximoff Duo became a trio.

Pietro stood over you as Von Strucker's scientists adjusted the restraints around your wrists, covering the words that's had been tattooed there since birth. You knew them by heart - the last words your soulmate would ever say to you.

"Nervous?" Pietro asked, watching as you tried to level your breathing.

"Yes," you replied, "I'm either going to wake up a superhero or not at all, so yes, I'm very nervous."

Pietro leant on the bars of the stretcher you lay on, "I wonder what powers you'll get?" He mused, tempting your mind away from worry with his mischievous tone.

"I don't know about me, but you'll definitely get super strength. You need something to match that big ego of yours."

Pietro laughed. "Then I guess it's fire manipulation for you. It'll match your personality," he said with a wink.

The preparation team interrupted, pushing Pietro out of the way and inserting an IV into your arm. You winced as it pierced your skin.

Without warning, your body numbed, and your vision blurred. "What was that?" You asked, your head lolling to the side.

"Anethstetic."

The world went black.

You woke up with fire in your blood, but you could not see the flame. Your blood ran through you with searing heat, burning every inch of your skin. You awoke with a scream and struggled against the leather around your wrists.

It felt as of there was a mountain on your chest, and a thousand needles in your stomach.

Wanda and her brother stood over you with worried expressions.

"(F/N), try to stay still, your body is either going to accept of reject right now," Wanda's voice came, soft and sweet like a mothers embrace.

"It hurts," you said with a strained voice. There were razors in your lungs.

Pietro's hand slipped into yours, and you squeeze it so hard you heard him wince. But you heard everything. You heard the pump of all ten heartbeats in the room, the murmurs of the doctors as they decided if you were dying or not, and the patter of rat feet upon the stone on the lower levels of the building.

You heard the strain of your muscles as your cells began to die. You writhed as pain washed over you like a tsunami, and another scream came bellowing from your throat.

Doctors began to usher the twins away, but you'd be damned before you let go of Pietro's hand. You were dying, and you didn't want to die alone.

For a moment, Wanda was gone, and the world seemed to lower its volume, just for you. Your vision blurred at the edges, and you could feel your heartbeat slowing. "Pietro," you said, your voice quiet and your eyelids heavy.

"Yeah?" He replied, holding your hand in both of his with such tenderness that it almost made you forget the pain.

"Don't leave, please. Pietro, I'm scared," you admitted, tears welling in your eyes. You could hear your body dying, you could feel your blood settling in your veins as your heart came to a halt - but mostly it was agony.

As the words left your mouth, Pietro began to cry. You understand, until his thumb brushed over the tattooed words on your wrist. You asked him silently with your eyes, and in his blue iris' he told you the horrifying truth. Pietro had never shown you the words on his wrists, he said he didn't like to think about them because it broke his heart, but now as you looked at him, you saw his spirit shatter - his tattooed words had just left your mouth.

Your chest lurched as your heart seized. You cried out, unable to contain your shriek as your body destroyed itself from the inside.

Then it all went still. The pain melted away, and your chest hardly rose as you drew in what little air you could. A warm trickle of blood spilt from your ears, and your eyelids felt warm and heavy.

You last thing you felt before the numbness consumed you was Pietro's lips against your forehead, and the last thing you heard as your heart gave its final best was his voice, strangled by tears:

"Just close your eyes. Im here. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) This one shot is a fair bit longer than the other two, and is also rated T for NSFW content. Viewer discretion is advised. :)**

The training centre was huge, and with so little pupils to inhabit it, one could wander for hours and never find anyone. Often that was what she did. (F/N) was the first new recruit since the battle with Ultron, and the others - Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, Vision and Sam - all seemed to know each other, while she was the odd one out.

Pietro and Wanda were nice enough, and Sam made the effort, but Vision was clueless, and Rhodey wasn't her type of person - too aloof.

It was Pietro that she was the most fond of. He was cheeky and playful, and always put his hand up to pair with her if no one else would.

Pietro wasn't too bad to look at either, especially when he wore the tight sparring clothes Cap said was the uniform.

She stood and stared at the portraits of each Avenger that decorated the wall of the main hall. She had been admiring Pietro's, and how his Avenging costume brought out the blue of his eyes.

The story of Pietro's death was like a ghost story in the precinct. Sam said it was told as a scare tactic to weed out weak recruits, and ensure they all new the dangers of signing up, but it was haunting none the less.

Pietro died during the battle against Ultron. Shot five times - clean through - while saving Hawkeye.

After the battle, Vision had stated that Dr Cho could repair Pietro in the same chamber used to create him. The chamber had been destroyed in the process, but Tony helped rebuild in and less than three days later, Pietro had a heartbeat again. However, it was a month until he woke up, and nearly two until he was training again.

(F/N) had met him on her first day, which was nearly a week after he had begun training, yet he still floored her in their first sparring session.

(F/N) sighed and moved along to the next blank space on the wall. Upon the blue would be where her portrait would be hung once she completed her training and earnt the right to find herself a uniform.

"Soon," she said to herself with a nod. How much longer would she be the only one in the building that wasn't an official Avenger?

"/All recruits to the gym, repeat, all recruits to the gym/," came Captain America's voice over the intercom.

"Each of you, in your pairs, will separate into one of the sparing rooms and go three rounds. Try and pay attention to-"

It was hard for (F/N) to focus on what Natasha was saying when the sparing clothes pinched at her sides and rode up between her butt cheeks. She cursed the spandex as she grappled with it, pulling it away from her curves so her body could breath.

A giggle emanated from the silver haired boy at her side. "Leave it," Pietro said as he nudged her, "you'll forget about it when I kick your ass in a moment," he said in a hushed voice.

"Y'know, if we were allowed to use our powers, I'd floor you," she hissed in reply.

"And yet you haven't beaten me once," he said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up, Maximoff."

The satisfying smack that rang though the room as (F/N)'s foot collided with Pietro's chest was too good to ignore. The speedster stumbled back and (F/N) took the chance to trip and pin him, holding his hands above his head.

"Yes! I win!" She announced with glee.

Pietro attempted to wiggle free, but gave up and lay flat on the ground, a irritated grunt escaping his lips.

"What's wrong, Maximoff? I thought you said you'd kick my ass?"

He lifted his hips to try and throw her forward, but collapsed again.

He let out another moan and a string of Sovakian swears, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You okay?" She asked as his eyebrows furrowed, sitting back on his abdomen.

"Yeah, just-" he closed his eyes, biting his lip, "stop. Moving."

"Okay, I didn't hurt you, did I? She asked again, shuffling forward to look at his face as he lay there. He gritted his teeth to hold back a moan.

"You are driving me insane," he said as he covered the crimson in his cheeks with his forearm.

She moved to get off him to avoid his growing agitation and heard his breath hitch. He tried to stop his hips from moving against her, and only half completed the task.

"No, it's okay, I'm just going to take five," he said with a nod, "you don't have to move, in fact you should stay still... Very very still."

Confused, (F/N) rolled off him, and looked back to see him screw up his nose.

"Look, I-" it was as her eyes wandered over his figure - as they often did - that she saw the bulge in his pants. The spandex had no secrets, and she finally understood.

She questioned how she hadn't realised, and held in the urge to curse herself.

It felt as if all the blood in her body had rushed to her cheeks.

When she looked back at Pietro, her eyes met his for a moment before he hid behind his forearm once more, using it as a shield from the look she gave him.

"I'm sorry, (F/N), I-" he couldn't finish, and (F/N) could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"No, it's okay," she said, meaning every word. It would be a lie if she said she didn't find Pietro attractive - very much so - and she felt a hint of pride at what she had done.

"But, uh, do you need me to take care of that?" She asked slyly, a triumphant smile breaking out upon her lips.

Pietro sighed, letting his arm fall above his head and opening his eyes. (F/N) could see him considering it - the upturned corner of his mouth was a dead give away.

"If you're offering?" He said, locking eyes with her.

(F/N) straddled his hips, one hand on his ribs for support and the other holding his arm above his head as she leaned over him. "I am," she purred.

Pietro's lips parted as a stuttered breath escaped him. The excitement in his groin grew, but the nerves in the back of his mind reflected in his eyes. They were big, blue and begging for it - and it was the first time (F/N) had seen him look so vulnerable.

It only lasted a second before repositioned beneath her, and a smirk appeared on his lips. (F/N) let his hands move to her hips, and he moved his against her.

She hadn't noticed the electricity between her thighs before, but as he moved she was struck by lightening - it was then she who let out a gasp.

She moved off him, positioning herself between his legs - between his strong thighs - holding back the giddy laugh that built inside her as she watched his eagerness.

Pietro propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she pulled down his waistband. (F/N) looked at his member for a moment before gripping his shaft, looking him dead in the eyes as she trailed her tongue along its length.

Pietro threw back his head as his breath hitched and his hips bucked.

"Fucking hell..." He moaned as she began to pump her hand, slowly at first.

She saw him struggling to keep his composure. Flashing a mischievous smile beforehand, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked.

Pietro's hand shot to her head as he collapsed onto the floor, tangling his fingers in her hair and gripping tight. (F/N) felt as he timidly pushed her head down, encouraging her to take the rest.

She wouldn't let him off that easily. She withdrew, running her tongue over the tip. His thighs tensed as she teased him, but finally she took his length in her mouth, sucking as she slowly pulled it out.

The fingers in her hair bunched her locks in a fist as Sovakian words fell from his mouth. Not a word he said was understood, but the husky voice in which his said them was encouraging enough.

She repeated what she had just done, slowly quickening her pace. She could feel his member throbbing against her tongue as she moved her mouth around his shaft.

Pietro's breathing was stuttered. He was struggling to contain himself.

(F/N) took all of him in his mouth - the head resting in the back of her throat - and tightened her lips around him as she slowly moved up.

Suddenly, liquid filled her mouth, and though she was surprised, she kept her composure. She swallowed the salty load and let out a breathy laugh.

The hand in her hair moved to we cheek, and Pietro's thumb brushed over her blush as he looked down at her. "What a champion," he said with a lazy smile.

Voices echoed from the hall, and the moment was gone. Pietro moved as a blur and tucked himself away, and (F/N) jumped to her feet.

"Try not to look so happy that I just floored you," she reminded him, winking.

As the door opened, the two acted as out of breath as they could.

"What's the count, recruits?" Romanoff asked as she entered.

"Two to one," (F/N) answered, placing her hands on her hips to 'catch her breath'.

"You beat him?" Natasha asked with surprise. The Widow had grown used to the 0-3 report.

"Twice," (F/N) corrected.

"Twice?" The Widow questioned, brow raised. "Off you're game today, Maximoff?"

"It would seem so," Pietro answered, his accent dancing in (F/N)'s ear.

"Well, hit the showers and regroup in fifteen for lunch. Good work, (F/N), he needed a beating."

A smile came to her lips as (F/N) gave a shrug in reply.

As Romanoff's figure left the room with just a memory, Pietro moved to block (F/N)'s way as she turned to leave for the showers.

He hummed contently as his hands found the curve of her hips. "I have a feeling we should do this again?" He suggested hopefully.

"Yeah?" (F/N) replied, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning into him, feeling the tingle of heat move through her. "Should we meet up later?"

"Or skip lunch?" He said with a grin.

"Careful, Pietro, don't get too eager," she teased. The way his name rolled off her tongue had him hardening all over again.

"What do you expect," he said, leaning in and kissing her neck softly, "you know what you're doing, and I'd love to return the favour."

(F/N) bunched his silver hair, pulling him into her. "Okay," she agreed, humming happily as his lips moved against the sensitive skin on her neck, "after lights out tonight, meet back here."

"Deal," Pietro whispered in her ear before speeding off, leaving her with a heat between her thighs and memory she wouldn't soon forget.

The darkness was strangling as she waited. She clutched her sides to keep herself warm and fiddled with the hem of her singlet to calm her nerves.

Strategically chosen pyjamas were worn - a snug fitting singlet and loose fitting shorts - but even the mats beneath her feet were cold, and gooseflesh covered her body.

Alone in the dark she stood as time ticked on. With every second the night became shorter, and she wanted it to last.

She had wanted Pietro for longer than she'd admit, and and very thought of the coming events made her body shiver with anticipation.

A blur shot past her, and suddenly someone else was in the room.

"Pietro?" She whispered to the figure in the darkness before her.

"Who else would it be?" He asked as he stepped into her and pushed against her hips with his own. He was already hard.

"No-one," she answered, running her hands over his strong forearms as she held her waist. He was warm, and close enough for her to feel his chest moving rapidly.

"Are you nervous?" He asked with concern, pulling her into him.

"Yes," (F/N) admitted, "but only a little."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes," she said as she pressed against him. The tip of her nose brushed against his shoulder as the darkness pushed them together.

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow," he said softly.

"If I wanted slow, I wouldn't be doing this with you," she said strongly, finding his lips and kissing him hard.

"You think -" Pietro said within the second they took to breath, "you can handle it?"

"You may be enhanced, Maximoff, but I was born with my powers," she said, attempting focus as Pietro pulled her singlet over her head and cast it into the darkness "so bring it on."

The loose fitting shorts were engulfed by the darkness as she cast them from her figure.

Pietro stood motionless in the dark, bare chested, silently assessing the challenge set for him. The thought clicked in his head for a fraction of a second before he scooped her into his arms, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist - he wanted to be able to kiss her as easily as he could.

(F/N) felt her world pause, and when set in motion again, her back was against the cool white wall and Pietro's hot skin was pressed against her own.

He kissed her feverishly, trailing his lips over her neck and shoulder as his fingers gripped the flesh of her thigh and the hardness in his pants grounds against her.

She squeezed his waist between her legs, enjoying the feeling of his breath against her skin as as each thrust drove it from him with the sheer force he put into each movement. All that was between them was the thin material of Pietro's pants.

Without warning, he pulled away. The shadows of the night removed the world from sight, all they had was each other. Panting breaths were taken, and a tender kiss was placed on (F/N)'a lips before Pietro trailed his tongue down her neck, between her breasts and continued along the line of her stomach.

As he moved south, he supported her with his hands so she could wrap her thighs around his neck.

Even in the dark, (F/N) could see the blue of his eyes - the intensity they held - as he looked up at her, silently asking permission. She nodded and her breaths quickened, and she understood the nervousness she had found earlier when the tables were turned.

She was unsure if the hand he placed over her chest below the curve of her breasts was for reassurance or to support her so she wouldn't fall, but the warmth of his fingertips calmed her as she looked to the ceiling, saying a wordless prayer.

If (F/N) had thought his hands were warm, his lips were nothing but heat and softness between her folds. The air was forced from her lungs as Pietro's tongue flicked against her clit with speed only gods should have held.

He drew circles around her clit as she pulled his head closer, the moans escaping her lips growing louder. Pietro waited until her could hear the scream of ecstasy built in the back of her throat to stop.

A whimper - a plead - filled his ears and he snickered at the sound.

"Pietro," she moaned, and his name rolled off her tongue like the sweetest tune.

The air move around her and before she could beg him to continue her legs were around his hips again. His breath rushed past her ear as he spoke, his voice low and husky. "I've never let you win this easily before," he pulled down his waistband, and tested with his head to see if she was ready, "and I'm not gonna start now."

The initial thrust sent a mild pain through her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. With his hand on her lower back, holding her against him, enjoying the softness of her breasts against his chest, her ground his hips and moved inside her.

A moan raced past his ear and he but his lip to hold back his own.

"God, Pietro," she said breathlessly as she hooked her hand behind his neck, "harder."

With that word, he changed his pace from a grind to a thrust. With each plunge a grunt was forced from deep within him, and the satisfied hum that emanated from the back of her throat built until she was digging her nails into his back and screaming his name to the darkness.

Curses spilt from her mouth as he drove deep inside her, struggling to keep his control.

Pietro's body wanted her badly. He wanted her quickly. He wanted all he could take, but he didn't want to hurt her.

(F/N)'s muscles tightened around his shaft as she came, holding back screams of pleasure. "You're a god..." she proclaimed, tightening the grip her thighs had on his abdomen as he eased her out of her high, "a god..." She repeated as her eyes flickered shut, enjoying the descent from the heaven he provided.

How long had passed? An hour? Two hours? Longer? (F/N) didn't know. The waves of bliss rushed over her like an ocean, and she was drowning. Reality was slipping from her fingers, and all that existed was the cool training mats beneath her, the white haired Avenger that had sent her to paradise, and the sound of her own breath as each movement he made pushed the air from her lungs.

It was a high she never wanted to come down from. Pietro's touch made her moan, made her scream, and made her forget her own name. All she knew was his as it rolled off her tongue.

"Pietro."

His lips covered her skin, and she gripped him right in turn.

The speedsters hair ticked her neck as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, letting out a grunt with each thrust, and taking deep, laboured breaths.

With every passing second he held her closer - pulling her against him as his his deep animalistic moans become pleading.

Pietro suddenly bit down on (F/N)'s shoulder, his teeth sinking into her flesh firmly as his whole body prepared for release. (F/N) could feel it coming from the way his muscles tensed.

Then, without any other warning, liquid shot into the space between her thighs, and Pietro's fast, rigid movements eased off as tension melted from his muscles.

His lungs desperately drew air into his body, and Pietro lingered inside her for a moment as he kissed her neck. Affection was all (F/N) felt as he thanked her with his lips.

"Fun?" (F/N) cooed, a smirk finding its way onto her lips. Knowing she had such an effect on the white haired boy had her ego inflated to the size of a house.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed in reply, pressing his lips to her forehead before rolling aside onto his stomach to cool the fire on his skin on the cold floor.

(F/N) sucked in a breath and released it as a sigh. She rocked herself forward and brought her hand down on Pietro's ass, resulting in a loud smack. "Come on, hit the showers," she said with a laugh as she got to her feet.

"Okay," he agreed. (F/N) world froze, and suddenly Pietro held her in his arms like a bride being carried into her new home. "You're coming with me then," he said smugly, chuckling as a squeak escaped (F/N)'s lips in shock.

"If you say so, Maximoff," she sided. As the words left her mouth, Pietro smiled, and in a flash, he swept her away.


End file.
